User blog:Pokermask/Story Updates
Introduction Hello, everybody. It's me again with a new update concerning stories I've been working on and other stuff. This will involve stories such as Forgetting the Past, The Machine, Around the Universe in 80 Days and another upcoming story. So... let's begin Forgetting the Past As you may have noticed, I have not really released the first chapter of that story yet. Main reason is because I have things I have to attend in my life such as studies and more personal things. But I have actually started writing the first chapter, and it's far from finished. In fact, not even half of it is done, but as soon I'm finished with it, I shall release it. Just be patient. The Machine Now, this one, I actually have not been getting alot of ideas for in a while. Main focus have been Forgetting the Past so I have not really gotten the time to work on this one as I thought I would get. Actually, I'm thinking about getting co-writers for that one because clearly, there is nothing I got in plan for this story right now. It's just to wait and see what will come for this. Around the Universe in 80 Days Just as Forgetting the Past, this is kind of the main focus right now and is probably the only one out of these stories that I've actually "really" started working on. It's kinda like a blog/story hybrid so it is a bit different from my other work. I'll be trying to release one chapter each wednesday and sunday if I'm capable to. The first chapter is available to check out right now if you would like to see. For this story, I'm planning to start a contest for best header artwork for the story. Because I thought it would be a bit interesting, and for the fact that I draw like an injured pig. Want to give me some suggestions, just reach me on this blog or in my discussions. Upcoming new story Now this one, is gonna be interesting. I'm actually writing a story... about the Wall of Stars. I'm not even joking when I say that. This story will be called Galaxy of Imagery. This is merely about a matoran that becomes interested in what is hiding outer space, so he build his own type of telescope and discovers different planets in the galaxy. Ok, this may come off as boring, but with this one, I'm gonna go for a more experimental approach, and of course it's gonna be different from other stories that are written here. And just as Ceasame's Blog and Around the Universe in 80 Days, it's based on the first-person perspective (except it's not a blog, but anyway). This will be a story that will take a while for me to build up plans for so this may come out later this year. Not really this month, I can tell you that. That's it people And that's all I got to tell for now. Hope I've given all information you need for upcoming stories and I'll be glad to give you more updates when I have it. Peace out. Category:Blog posts